The application of scientific information to the design of objects, systems and environments for human use has resulted in a revolution in the seating industry. Typically, the cost of applying the scientific information was economical in only the more expensive types of seating (e.g., executive office chairs). The more affordable side chairs, temporary chairs, and stackable chairs were designed more for affordability and ease of storage than for the comfort of the user.
These design priorities led to the design of uncomfortable chairs. For example, chairs are manufactured with large apertures in the center of the seat to accommodate stacking. U.S. Pat. No. 2,967,565 to Schultz discloses a stackable chair with a large aperture in the center of the seat to allow a number of the chairs to be stacked by sliding the seat's pedestal into the large aperture. The '565 patent also discloses using rigid seats that resist the bending or torsional strains accompanying its ordinary use. The large aperture and the rigid seat make the chair uncomfortable. Other seats failed to provide proper lumbar support. U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,702 to Caruso discloses a stacking chair with an integral seat and backrest in a substantial “L” shape. When a user reclines, the backrest and seat flatten out causing the user to slide forward on the seat. Further, because the backrest pivots at the base connection with the seat, the user's lumbar is not supported. Another patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,468 to Wang, discloses a chair having an adjustable inclination. The '468 patent discloses a backrest that pivots at a point below the seat and, therefore, cannot provide proper lumbar support for the user.
As more is learned about the operation of the human body and through technological advances, the design priorities for more affordable, temporary, and stackable chairs now include user comfort. The present invention solves all of the problems associated with the related art by providing an ergonomic chair in which the comfort of the user is a design priority.